Нож
Нож, также известный как боевой нож или метательный нож,- оружие ближнего боя, использовавшееся для разрезания, рубки или метания. Также нож можно было использовать в качестве инструмента или кухонной утвари. Описание Нож был простым оружием, в конструкции которого отсутствовали высокие технологии. Обычно он состоял из заостренного с одной стороны клинка, прикреплённого к рукоятке небольшой или средней длины. Нож можно было крайне легко спрятать благодаря относительно небольшому размеру. Это оружие обычно использовали для разрезания и разрубания, и, так как в этом оружии не использовались вибротехнологии, оно было абсолютно бесшумным. Также ножи можно было метать. Это оружие продавали по недорогим ценам в специализированных магазинах. Ножи могли быть совершенно разных форм и размеров. Их изготавливали из различных материалов, включая камень и металл. Ножи не всегда использовали в качестве оружия. Это был инструмент для резки мяса и овощей, или для свежевания. Кроме того, ножи использовали в качестве кухонной утвари и инструмента для резных работ. Выражение "лечь под нож" означало подвергнуться хирургической операции, а "нож" в этом случае обозначал специальный медицинский инструмент, скальпель.Медстар I: Военные хирурги История Ножи использовались в различные времена убийцами, бандитами, мандалорскими воинами, а также солдатами. Во время Войн клонов это было стандартным оружием практически всех подразделений клонов. Многие персонажи на протяжении истории носили или использовали ножи. Ножи были распространённым оружием в примитивных культурах, например у менахунов и племенных шаманов. На планете Ламаредд, где бластеры не получили широкого распространения, обитатели предпочитали использовать ножи и длинные ножи в качестве личного оружия. Среди них были и официантки салона Мисс Миллы. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 4: Гибель тёмного джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 3: Посвящение, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 7: Точка воспламенения, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 22: Рыцари страдания, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' *''Надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые'' *''Красная жатва'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' * *''Бэйн из ситхов'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла'' *''Ученик джедая: Планета войн'' *''Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент'' *''Обуздание'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' роман *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Цестусский обман'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 3: Дуэль на Разбитой скале'' *''Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' * * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Кеноби'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Имперские коммандос: 501-й'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' *''Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы'' * *''Means and Ends'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Otherspace'' *''Black Ice'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''The Abduction'' * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' *''Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи'' *''Солдаты смерти'' * *''Интерлюдия на Даркнелле'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' * * *''Негодяи'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' * * *''Верность'' *''Решения одного'' *''Галактика страха: Город мёртвых'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' * * * *''Side Trip'' * * *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' роман *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * * *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' * * * * *''Дух Татуина'' * * *''Наследник Империи'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' * *''В поисках Силы'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' * *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Испытание тирана'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Столкновение у Балансира'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' *Мечом и бичом * * *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе'' *''Боба Фетт: Практик'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Буря'' *''Изгнание'' *''Жертва'' *''Преисподняя'' *''Непобедимый'' *''Разрывное течение'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Союзники'' *''Восхождение'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''X-wing: Удар милосердия'' *''Испытание'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', второе издание *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» *''Угрозы Галактики *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Смотрите также *Кинжал Внешние ссылки * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Ножи Категория:Оружие ближнего боя Категория:Оружие по алфавиту